


Forbidden L-ve

by Fablemoon23



Category: No Fandom, Off branch of Fable 3
Genre: Hybrids, Im going to regret this deeply, M/M, Other, Possessive james black, Royalty/military relationship, Werewolves, Why am i posting this here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25433371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fablemoon23/pseuds/Fablemoon23
Summary: **Fable's gonna regret posting their oc/oc fic on here.**
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
16 years ago

Royalty wasn't his thing, and as far as he was concern there wasn't anything that important about 'em. 

Okay so Neil would agree, they had the fancy castles and a lot of money, however to little Neil Adams of only eight years old; it was more gossip then about protecting and controlling a city that was corrupted. Laws corrupted. The whole land: corrupted.

However, his parents loved to visit the castle ever chance they got, and because they loved the Royal family, and because Neil- respecting his parents like he did and respecting their likings, Neil let them drag him along with them. 

~  
Neil was bought up and raised in a very small village, off the side of the city and towns. It wasn't like living in the city or in a castle, it was far more different. however, Not much was know about the small village of-well Junk is what everybody called, due to being full of nothing but hippies and sometimes prostitutes. Neil didn't see why his parents decided to stay there, they weren't rich but they weren't that stinking poor, but still-he was raised there, and well personally, if he could; he wish he could take it all back.   
~

The sound of trumpets made Neil jump as he grabbed his mum's hand to keep up. There were so many people gathered around, and of course to Neil being so short he couldn't see over anybody. The king had called forth a meeting, to announce who would be crowned king.

Rather it be:  
Prince Logan Williams sixteen years old Or: 

Prince James Black twelve years old  
Both brothers  
Different last names  
Different personalities  
Different...  
Everything.

It was a complicated story, one to save for a rather rainy day, and a very strong alcoholic drink at hand. 

Neil watched from afar as King Sparrow made his presents known. 

He was a rather tall man, with brownish gray hair-most from old age, and most from stress of the wars over the course of a couple years wearing the crown only made thing much more complicated. His blue eyes flashed with knowledge and with confidence, and when he spoke he speak with his chest puffed out with pride.

King sparrow was announcing for who will take his place, should the time come where he would have to step down, or should he pass, which Neil rather not hear, he knew if the king had passed that his parents would have another falling out, and the last thing Neil wanted at that moment was for his parents to start fighting. 

In the middle of the speech, Neil was mostly spaced out for a minute until the crowd had started to cheer, Neil jumped a little and casted his attention up at the walkway from where the King was standing. His two sons standing there, Neil looked over at the red headed prince-James, Green eyes catching Neil's blue, causing a shiver to run down Neil's spine. 

Why was he so scary?!

"Settle down! Settle down."

King Sparrow's voice boomed out as Sparrow grabbed the railing and looked out among the crowd, and the crowd settled, everybody falling silent. "The votes you have been making have finally came in, and the results are- well quite remarkable if I may say so myself." King sparrow said with a gentle laugh, Neil wasn't paying much attention to the votes Until-

"The votes read, the following Prince who will be crowned future king is:" The King opened the paper. and the crowd got real close and everybody was getting antsy. 

"I hope it's logan-" 

"what?! I hope it's James he's adorable!" 

"No James isn't! He's evil look at him!"

The crowd was growing impatient and some had started a little argument, one guy got pushed and a fight almost broke out. Neil backed up and tried his best to not get in the way, two guards busted through the crowd to break up the fight, and the king yelled out.

"Enough!"sparrow growled. "The prince who was elected-." He looked down at the paper. 

"Prince Logan." The crowd went crazy. Knocking into Neil and he was pushed back away: from his family. Neil stumbled forward a little and was knocked back further into the crowd, as people began to cheer and some began to cry. Neil was pushed to the front of the crowd, closer to the balcony, from here he could get a closer view of the king and the two princes. 

Neil looked up to to find Prince James, looking pissed as ever. He glared at Logan with pure hatred. 

His pale scarred hand, which was wrapped in a bandage was hanging onto the railing, knuckles white from gripping it to tightly. 

James eyes flashed reddish Green. This caught Neil's attention. Something was off- something was different about this Prince. He wasn't anything like Logan, nor-King Sparrow!

Neil heard Logan say something and then he laughed as he walked in to the castle with, sparrow snapped his fingers in front of James's face, made a comment that made James lunge At Sparrow, two guards grabbing him, before Sparrow stepped away and walked inside.

James casted his eyes to Neil, copper green eyes staring, baring a hole into Neil's blue eyes. 

Things where gonna be real complicated. 

If neil knew his insists at all, something told him- him and the Red headed Prince where gonna cross pass, sooner-or maybe later. 

9 years later.

Neil had joined the military at the age of seventeen, he needed something to take his mind off his home town, and his now screwed up family, after the election of Logan, three more children had came along, two twins and a sister. Neil wasn't prepared to have that many people in one house. But sadly, his family-now had failed-which resulted in his mum and father divorcing-his father remarrying and moving away. His mum had took his two younger brothers Chase and Michael and baby sister Laura and had moved further from the county. It was very hard for Neil to even have contact with his family, it was even harder to think about his family. It gave him a headache, and caused his hands to shake ever now and again.-his anxiety getting worse by the months.

He had ways of coping, some health, some. Quite unhealthy- it kept him busy, And kept his mind detracted. He ran away and fell into The military. It was the only thing at the time that interested him the most, his younger self wouldn't be proud. 

He was stationed out in a run down fort in the middle of a small hippie town, near the swamps, called morning-wood, which was being invaded by criminal bandits and all kinds of other dangerous shit.

It wasn't until a year later, while he was on post when he met the redheaded Prince again. This time had changed he looked different. A lot meaner, a lot more fierce. 

A year later--

The redhead's fingers twitched as him and his mentor, Walter walked through the marshy ground of the swamp they had been walking through for about fifteen minutes. 

"Ah! You can almost smell the sunlight! Isn't it wonderful? The damp, muggy, soggy sunlight. This is Mourningwood, alright. I just hope the people we're looking for are still alive-" 

This caught James's attention, grayish Green eyes looking at Walter. "Why wouldn't they be?" He asked, his voice coming out growl-like. 

The walk was quiet, except for the few birds, and the crickets. Night fall was coming soon. It made James's skin crawl. 

He growled at a bird who got to close and whistled in his ear. It caused Walter to laughter as they rounded the corner of the muggy walk way. 

"That looks like the place up ahead. I'm pretty sure it is." 

James cocked a eyebrow at the place. It was a rundown fort, what was so special about it? Why would anybody want to be stationed out here? 

"Halt! Be you man or be you hallowmen!" 

James snapped his gaze up at the man perched on top of the lookout window. 

"Have you gone deft boy? Open up the gates. Tell Major Swift, Walter's Here." 

Walter's hands rested on his hips.  
James's fingers itched to reach for his sword, he didn't know what he was up against. 

When the gates opened, James froze. Soldiers where everywhere. Redcoats-not purple.

They weren't Logan's men.  
They were on their on side. 

James stepped in slowly and stood beside Walter. He kept his eyes leveled to the ground. He couldn't met their gaze, he's brother caused them to be sent here, to face the unknown. To die this way, he felt sick. 

"This is the Prince." 

"So Logan's brother, leading a revolution." 

James gritted his teeth, he had to control himself. He couldn't shift in front of these men. How would they react? 

"For now, just treat him like any other pair of hands" 

"Right, Captain Finn will show you the ropes." 

James casted his eyes over to the blond hair blue eyes. He could tell Ben had good intention. James nodded. 

He began to follow Ben up the stairs but stopped when his ears caught on to walter's voice. 

"He's still learning, he's been through a lot." 

"I can tell. His nothing like Logan. Sparrow made a mistake." 

"I worry he might shift." 

"So he is-" 

"Yeah." 

James gritted his teeth again. 

"You coming?" 

James snapped his gaze back up, and nodded. He followed Ben up around to meet Private Jammy. 

When nightfall had finally came around, shit began to happen, which resulted into James being teamed up with a solider to fight weird creatures and bandits that tried to over run the fort. James had seen some shit, but this? This he wasn't use to. 

It wasn't until a bullet went past his head, when he realizes just what he was dealing with. He'd block one attack only for other to come. 

He heard a loud bang and a hand reached out and grabbed him, pulling him behind a Pilar, he swung around, trapping the soldier he was teamed up with against the wall. 

James reached and brushed black hair out of the soldier's face to find blue eyes burning a hole in him. 

"You okay?" he asked, retracting his claws and stepping back. "Fine, you?" 

James nodded. "yeah. Thanks." 

He went rushing back out into battle. He turned to find the blued eye soldier about to get strick from behind. James rushed forward, grabbing the soldier pushing him back out of the way, blocking the attacking and running his sword right through the enemy's skull. He quickly pulled his pistol out and fired, shooting a bandit right in the head who had been playing dead, was now behind the blue eyed man. The man stood there, he felt the bullet rush past his head, he didn't blink, he didn't even react. 

"Holy shit. You weren't kidding Walter." Major swift laughed. 

"All Hail the Prince!" 

Everybody echoed the phase and James put his gun in its holster and put his sword up. 

James looked at the blue eyed man, who looked back. 

~~ 

Around 3am, while most of the soldiers including Walter, and swift and Ben, where asleep, James sat by the fire enjoying the cracking of the fire. 

"You're awake?" he didn't turn to know it was the blue eyed man. 

"Alot to think about." James said. The man reached out handing a water bottle to him. "Thanks." James said catching a glance at the man's face before taking the bottle. 

"Figured you could use some company. I might not be much, but-"

The Man sat down and went quiet, he looked away and looked nervous. 

"I'm not good at conversation. I apologize." 

James looked up. "No, no it's fine." James said shaking his head, he looked down at the fire. His claws making his hands ache. 

"James Black. But you probably already know that." James reached a hand out, the blue eyes man took it. 

"Nice to meet you." The man said. 

It was quiet for a few minutes. 

"Neil." 

James turned his attention back to the man. 

"What?" 

"My name. Neil, Neil Adams." 

James nodded and smiled for the first time in over 2 months. 

"Well, nice to meet you Neil Adams." 

~~~  
Morning. came to quick for Neil. He watched as James said his goodbyes. 

"So you're leaving?" 

James turned his attention to Neil. 

"Yeah, Got to get back to the city. Revolution isn't gonna lead itself, im afraid." 

"Well, what do you say major swift, Ben, will your men be willing to side with us?" 

Walter asked. Major swift and Ben both agreed Logan's gone to far. 

As Walter said his goodbye a voice rang out. 

"I'll side with you, then." 

James turned to find Neil standing there, eyebrows pitched together a angry look on his face. 

"If it means bring Logan down, for all the terrible shit his done. Then I'm in." 

James smirked. "Alright. I'll send word when I'm ready. I look forward to seeing you Neil Adams." 

~~  
3 months later- 

After the war was won, Neil had returned back to the fort. He figured he'd spend his time away from the city. He spent so long in the fort, he started to call it home, along with a few other men. The fort was starting to collapse by the time they got back from the Revolution the Prince had led. Neil was beginning to see why the Prince wanted the army out of the swamp. 

It wasn't until 3 months of being stationed When he got a letter sent directly to him he was being shipped out of the small town and back into the city, he was quite actually excited, but also nervous. He wanted to join the big league, The ones who got nicer weapons and comfortable gear, and much more protect gear at that, and ones who actually had a place to lay their head at night besides the cold ground and at that point Neil just really wanted to sleep. 

His hands gripped his rifle in a shaky hand, he shifted to pull his vest down from where it was pressing into his neck-the damned thing and straightening it as he felt the shaking of the boat come to a slow steady stop. He had arrived. 

When he arrived into the city he didn't know he was actually signed to be stationed at the castle, actually working for the king himself, who had not long had over thrown his brother, the formal King logan. How he did it? Neil had no idea. 

He wondered through the city, of course it taking him sometime to actually find the castle, the city had changed alot since he last set foot on actual solid ground, instead of mud. 

He took a breath and walked up the stairs to the kingdom. 

The last time he had been this close to the castle he was only eight, he didn't make it this far during the revolution, he did watch James get crowned, [he didn't stay long enough for conversation.] The stairs had been built higher, the door was rebuilt with a much stronger reinforced metal. 

As he walked up the stairs he opened the door and tried to walk in as quietly as he could. As he stepped in doing his best to shut the door quietly, the door still slammed shut. It echoed off the walls, and made a chilling sound that made Neil want to do one thing and that was turn around and get the hell out of there. 

He looked around, admiring the painting on the walls, and the huge staircase in the middle. The piano in the corner, there were a few guards here and there but overall it was quiet. To quiet.

The only thing that was really making any noise was a maid who was talking to another about cleaning a upstairs room, who had caught attention of Neil and the gently shyly smiled at him before continuing to talk. 

Neil's hands shook really bad as caught his attention at a painting. It was a Royal family portrait. 

He caught movement out of the corner of his eye and turned to find no other then the King himself stepped down the stairs.

He had changed again since three months ago. He didn't wear the crown, He just wore normal clothes. A black button up t-shirt, three buttons unbuttoned, a tattoo now viable on his chest-that's new- sleeves rolled up to his elbows, tattoos and scars catching Neil's attention for a second, a black pair of dress pants, and black boots. Red hair brushed to the side, some strings of hair hanging lose in his face. Cooper Green eyes staring intensely at Neil. 

Neil was shocked, and downright nervous, As the king stepped off the stairs, his stumps echoed through the hall, and the maids that had been standing there-creeped away, clearly scared. He stood face to face with the red headed man. And a shiver ran down his left arm, his left hand twitched. 

His insists where right-and the time came where he met the red headed, who was once a prince- now a king. 

"Welcome Neil Adams. I've been expecting you."

Two year later: 

~  
Neil was startled by the loud bang of the door as it swung out and hit the wall, he shot his head up off the table, black hair shifting straight down into his eyes. 

"What the hell?"

He wasn't dressed to impress the king, as usual. His shirt had three buttons undone, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. 

He rubbed his sleep deprived eyes, as He let out a quiet breath and ran a hand over his face, he didn't realize he had fell asleep. 

His beard scratching his hand as he tried to clean himself up a little, a bit of drool catching on his hand, and he quickly wiped it onto his pants. He quickly buttoned up his shirt, but kept the sleeves rolled up, for it was quite warm inside the room. 

He was stacking papers and trying to keep up with everything-the military the King's personal matters-such as meetings, government affairs country affairs, and money and budget cuts, and wages. He was pulling all nighters that where getting the best of him. 

"Glad to see somebody actually working around here, I couldn't even get a damn maid to clean a portrait because of a spider. Had to do it myself." 

A gravel voice said from behind him, he turned to find the red headed King behind him. Dark copper green eyes baring straight into bright blue eyes.

"King James, Oh-My apologize, uh-I must've feel asleep-The papers you need are-Well are in your office downstairs Sir. I ordered private Maxis to send in those letters to the government about protection needed for those island people." Neil said quickly as he turned his attention to the King. James let out a sigh. "Excellent, alright. Thank you, Captain." James replied as he caught Neil's hands shaking. 

"You can relax. You're not in trouble, sleep gets the best of us." James replied as he eyed the invitation on the table. 

"Uh-Yes. Yes Sir, sorry. Im-not very good around royalty, still Wasn't expecting you to show until later today." Neil said. 

James shook his head as he leaned up against the wall, fixing his sleeve.

"The meeting didn't take long. It was just mostly the General complaining every second he could." 

James grumbled as he fixed his other sleeve and he pushed himself up off the wall. And stepped closer to the desk. 

Neil took his eyes off the king and turned back to the table to see what caught the King's attention. It appeared to be a invitation laying there. He reached for it only for the King to be a lot quicker. 

"what's this?" James reached and grabbed the paper from Neil. 

"Another wedding invite." James grumbled. His eyes darkening, turning reddish the longer he looked at it. He ripped the letter open and took it out, to read it. His eyes shifting from the copper green to red. 

Dear, James.

I hope this letter reaches you in perhaps you might be in-interested in showing for a wedding. My wedding that it. It would be a delight to see you. 

I know we've had our differences and-i know that I was rather-cruel to you in your absences when duty had called. I wasn't thinking clear. And I know that -that business is done and that everybody is safe. Which leads me to believe that you will now show to the wedding. I've called forth some of the best men, and best women. The last person I need to hear from is-well You.

The wedding will be held close to the old remaining town of BrightStone that you're so desperately trying to fix up- you know Where the new garden is- it will be placed there. Oh please dear James I hope you can make it. This isn't a social call-im afraid, Mr. James. I just want somebody-i can call my friend-thats you-to be there, please be there.

Sincerely yours,  
Elisa allis-miles.

James grumbled to himself before taking a lighter and setting the letter on fire before smashing it on the ground with his boot. 

"I don't wanna hear a thing, That bitch has to say." James said, eyeing Neil, who quickly nodded, before he began to head over to the book case. 

Neil let out a breath.

"Yes sir. I will take note of that and mark it as a type of spam." Neil said as he began to flip through more mail. 

'More like harassment.' James thought, as he walked across the other side of the room to the bookshelf to have a look.

James pulled a book out of the bookcase and leaned up against the desk.

"Damn shame I let this book series go to waste." James said as he opened the book, Scanning through the pages. 

Neil jumped a little, he wasn't use to a conversation with the king, less even a few words. 

It was usually "Keep up the work Captain." and nothing more. 

"This series Use to be a favourite of mine, my father use to read them to me all the time in his office when I was a child, That was until I basically was kicked out of his office, and out of his life, kinda wish I took my mother's traits now." James mumbled, he shifted until he was fully sitting on the desk. 

"Was a shame though. Oh you probably don't wanna hear me run my mouth, sorry captain Adams." James said, his eyes shifting to eye Neil, Who of course wasn't paying mind. 

"You're- you're fine sir, you're not bothering me, Y-I'm just not good at conversations. Never have-probably never will." Neil said as he trashed a bunch of mail. 

James let out a hum: "You'll get use to conversations sooner or later." 

It was quiet and then:

"I do believe My father wasn't much a man, I believed he had a demon-a beast-hell maybe the shadow court really did get to him." James said as he shifted to grab a book beside him on the desk.

"Shadow court? I've heard of it-but-i didn't know it was real." Neil said flipping through more junk mail. 

"Ah yes, the shadow court, my uncle Reaver use to say it was-an interesting place. Apparently if you had a young human to trade, you trade your years for theirs. Making you younger. Making you to live longer then others. I called bollocks on it for a long time. Until my father did it. I promised my mother-rest her soul-that I would never dare go near it." 

James said going to another book. Losing interest real quick. 

"if you-dont mind me asking sir, but who was the lady in the letter? Eliza? Elisa? Who's she?" Neil asked, stopping what he was doing, putting down the letters he was looking at to turn in his chair to pay attention to James.

James nodded.

"Ah Elisa. Once a delicate flower, turned into a complete different thing. A whore perhaps.-" James said with a shrug, as he shifted a little, putting the book down to snap his gaze up at Neil. He leaned forward a little, his fingers intertwined together, claw like nails catching Neil's attention. 

A pause and then- 

"She was a girl I was to be wedded too. I was happy to do so-don't get me wrong. We had been childhood friends for the longest and - well I guess one day she just didn't- well I don't know I guess- Maybe she got tired of royalty. Maybe she couldn't handle the thought of a muti-eye colored lover. Or maybe she just wasn't who I thought she was-maybe she just didn't want me anymore.-" James grumbled. 

A pain hit James in the heart and he stopped talking, and shut his mouth for a moment before saying- 

"I've talked enough, I think. Continue what you're doing. I'm going to speak to some people, excuse me." James growled, he slipped off the table walked out, slamming the door, causing pictures to rattle against the wall. 

Neil looked down and back at the mail, had he said the wrong things? Did he push the conversation to far.   
He felt like a fool and he's anxiety bothered at him. 

His hands shook for the rest of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

That morning Neil had quietly woke up, he sat up in the small bed he had in the corner and got up, he walked into the bathroom to take a shower, get dressed and try and shave his beard, it had gotten to long and it was beginning to drive him nuts. He just managed to finish shaving and washing his face when James woke with a startle. 

He's eyes shifting to the morning rays shinning into the window, causing his eyes to burn, and turn red. He turned his attention to Neil who had came walking out and froze to find James looking at him. 

"M-morning sir." Neil said as he shifted over to the table to sit down at the desk. 

"Morning." James's voice grumbled out, as he stumbled to the bathroom to splash water on his face, he stepped back and hissed a cuss, his eyes burning. 

"Shit, I forgot." he growled. 

"Everything okay in there sir?" Neil asked as he stood to check on the man. James looked into the mirror to find his red eyes, redder then ever. 

"Yeah, ah-just a bad mistake I made. Years ago, i guess. I'm fine." James said as he covered his eyes for a second and uncovered them, only the red hadn't gone away. "I can't walk out with red eyes. " he hissed. 

"What caused the shift of red in your eyes if you don't mind me asking, I notice but-I didn't know if I should even ask..?" Neil asked. As he went back to his chair. 

"Are we getting a bit personal with these questions dear Captain?"

James said. 

"just curious sir, no harm done." Neil said. 

"I'm just bloody joking with you. If you're going to be my personal guard I guess you Might as well know. So basically, People use to say it was a pigment. Perhaps, being a red head-and all. Maybe even a curse from my father's wrong doings.-"

"Let's just say I wasn't the same when my father left us one night. Left us for another family-

A pause and then-

"Or atleast that's what the rumor was. Word gets around the castle quick. You can't screw somebody on the side and expect people not to know. And I guess sparrow-my father had other plans. Couple of nights later he had returned home only to find that not only had my mother grown ill but-i wasn't the same blue eyed, blond hair boy he left. I guess anger does change a person." 

James said trying to wash his face and trying to avoid his eyes as best as he could. 

"You use to be blond? I mean- I wouldn't had notice-with the red hair and all." Neil said. 

"Ah, yes got the blond from my mother." James said. 

Neil cleared his throat. 

"I-I did hear rumors that Queen Black had fell ill but-at that time I was so busy trying to keep my self together and my family together -i I didn't really keep up with the gossip." Neil said throwing a junk letter away. 

James nodded and he shifted over to the bed to try and get his boot on, failing in the process. When he finally got his boots on he said:

"Rumor got around that I had- shifted into something much far worse then what my father was. My father was already corrupted enough but I guess- I had him beat when it comes to corruption. Hell I didn't know, I locked myself in my room most of the time."

James said as he eyed the old patched holes in the wall. 

"I think my anger was the one thing people were scared of. Maybe that's why I couldn't get crowned King on that balcony 16 years ago. Maybe people saw the real me. "

James said as he snapped out of his thoughts and looked out the window. 

"I remember the election. I think he choose the coldest day out of the year." Neil said. 

"Ah yes, little Neil Adams standing in the crowd of folks. I remember. I mean-I- how can I forgot a pair of eyes such as your eyes. You're something else." James said with a laugh-a real laugh, and Neil took note. 

"My eyes sir?" Neil asked as he turned to look at James, an eyebrow raised. 

James laughed. 

"Relax Neil, I'm playing." James said as he fell back onto the bed. 

"Of course sir." Neil said smiling a little. 

"You gotta lighten up a little, you're to tense." James said appearing behind Neil now, hands resting on his shoulders. 

How..? He was just on the bed?

"hmm.. Sir?" Neil tilted his head up to look at the green eyed king. 

Both eyes actually weren't green. 

Neil had been wrong all along. James's right eye was actually red and his left eye was copper green. 

James laughed. "I have a few tricks up my sleeve." James said giving Neil shoulders a squeeze before stepping back. 

He walked over to the window and looked out. "let me ask you something Neil. I want to know more about you. Besides this whole soldier' uniform you hide in, what are you really about?" James asked. 

"W-what do you mean sir?" Neil asked as he had stopped writing down a address, and turned his attention to James, who was now standing with his arms behind his back. 

"Where are you from?" came a reply. 

"Uhh- Well sir I came from a small town off the coast of the land. A little island, basically. Called junk. Or bright-light, if you want to get technical." Neil said, his head now starting to hurt from thinking about his hometown.

"When I got the papers about you, it mention you had siblings? 2 brothers and a sister, but I didn't see anything about where you lived. Whys that?" James asked, trying to dig deeper into Neil's background. 

"I.. Well sir I personally wasn't sure what to put exactly." a pause and then:

"You see my-my family isn't exactly together anymore. My parents devoiced sometime after Logan was crowned. I was suppose to live with my father but-well things didn't plan out." 

Neil said as he took note of the old faint scars on his hands and wrist, doing his best to hide it he slide his hands into his lap. 

James noticed, and he took note. 

"So I lived with my mother off and on until I reached 16, and then I moved out. Without a place to really call my own, I was in and out of trouble. Trying to stay in Inns and getting put out due to not having money to pay rent. So at the time I didn't have a place to call my own, so I just put.." 

Neil went quiet, his hand twitching, and his nerves jumped, he had to steady his leg to keep it from bouncing from being anxious. His stomach turning in knots. He knew what he was gonna say next was gonna screw things up. For a soldier he sure was anxious. 

"Nothing." James said, basically finishing his sentence. 

And something snapped in Neil. 

"You wouldn't know what nothing feels like do you? What's it like to live on the streets, sharing a alley way with creepy old guys and rats, and-and strange stuff. Being told you won't be able to make it in the real world. Being put out in ever job you've ever had because you were untalented. The only thing I can do is shoot straight." once he caught his breath and continued. 

"I don't have a name for myself. I don't come from rich folks, I come from a hard working mom, and a dad who couldn't careless if I got feed most of the time. A man who left all because I wasn't what he wanted and because of a woman who couldn't work miracles." Neil snapped. "All I've got is a past that haunts me, and scars to remind me that I'm not a man without this uniform, but you wouldn't understand that!" Neil snapped as he stood up. 

"You wouldn't understand anything of the sorts that I've been through. You don't know me. All you know is me based off the uniform, but you don't know shit about me!" Neil yelled. 

His hands twitching, and James noticed. He caught Neil's eyes, and the pain hiding behind the blue. 

James stalked closer to him. It was quiet, to quiet, Neil could hear the thumping of his heart, and It hurt to breath. 

"I-" Neil went quiet, He screwed up. 

It was just a normal conversation and he had to go and screw it up. He let his emotions show, he swore to the light above he will never do it again, this was the last time. 

He felt the string in the back of his eyes, but he fought the string. 

James eyes shifted red, as he leaned closer. 

"Let me make something clear." James snapped and grabbed the other man's jaw in a tight grip. His thumb and middle finger digging into Neil's cheeks, and cheek bones.

Neil bit back a cry. 

"Anybody who disrespects my soldier. hurts my soldier. They will die." James said with a growl and fang like teeth showed.

"Do I make myself clear, Neil _Blake_ Adams?" and he let go of Neil's face, And stepped away, he turned and made a beeline to the door and walked out, leaving Neil a nervous wreak.

**Author's Note:**

> I might not even post this whole fic. Just wanted to throw this here.
> 
> Disclaimer: Ben Finn is not mine, nor is Walter or major swift, or sparrow and logan. **But the rest are mine.**
> 
> James Black is my oc along with Neil.  
> This is just a mess probably. I wasn't even going to post this but I felt a little confident. So this might not go well. Idk.


End file.
